In recent years, smart home appliances such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, an oven, a cleaner, an air conditioner, and a TV in which an Internet connection function is embedded have emerged, and the smart home appliances are becoming increasingly popular. When a new recipe or washing method is added to the smart home appliances, these smart home appliances may update the corresponding functions online and operation states of these smart home appliances may also be confirmed remotely in the open air. For example, there may be a refrigerator, and the like, having functions such as shopping and food management through the Internet, in addition to a simple refrigerating or freezing function.
Meanwhile, the smart home appliances need to be connected with an access point (AP), such as a wireless router, on a home network for Internet access and interworking with other devices. However, the current smart appliances have limited functions due to causes such as a limit of a screen and an input device, hardware specifications, and software specifications, and therefore have a problem in that an input of data for setting a network is complicated and cumbersome. As a result, a method for controlling operations of the smart home appliances without accessing the wireless router on the home network is required. Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-0089854 discloses a configuration of a system for controlling the operations of home appliances using a home gateway connected with an external Internet.